In this time
by MysticFantasy
Summary: One year after their revival, the Gold Saints of the previous Holy War find their new lives to be very entertaining and confusing. (ideas welcome) Sequel to Just One Day
1. Chapter 1

In this time

 _Written by MysticFantasy. Original story idea by MimiYamatoForever. We do not own anything relating to the anime._

.

Chapter 1

.

Sisyphus stood at the entrance of the Sagittarius temple overlooking the view as the setting sun cast its glow over the land. Being so high up the cliff, the temple had a grand view of the land and he enjoyed seeing it.

It has been a little over a year that he and his fellow Gold Saints had been revived in this new century. While they had been in Sanctuary most of the time, there were few moments when he and the other Gold Saints would travel outside of the training area.

Mostly they would go as far as the villages around Sanctuary but there were rare times when they accompanied Athena to Japan.

Life in the new century was proving most entertaining to the revived Gold Saints of the previous Holy War.

Especially for Regulus.

Being the youngest of both sets of Gold Saints, Regulus was closer friends to the Bronze Saints who were at least just a few months to a year younger than him. This led to him being roped into the adventures that the Bronze Saints got themselves into sometimes. Or namely, the adventures that _Seiya_ got them into.

Sisyphus clearly remembers that the Pegasus saint had no problem making friends and his free spirit allowed him to get into all kinds of situations.

Now he had another friend that he could talk into going on these little adventures.

Although Sisyphus knew that his nephew was more mature than he let on most times, Regulus is still a teenager and did have his childish moments from time to time. The young former Leo was just over sixteen and was living the life that he never really got to have in their time.

Today however, Sisyphus noticed something odd.

Having decided to visit with Asmita, the former Sagittarius spotted his nephew running toward the cliffside behind the Leo temple.

Sisyphus found this very strange since he knew that Regulus had no reason to be sneaking around. He watched as Regulus easily jumped down the cliffside and then take off in the direction of the nearest village.

"Something troubling you, Sisyphus?"

The archer quickly turned and spotted Asmita and Shaka standing a few feet away.

"You noticed Regulus heading off, didn't you?" Shaka asked.

"I did." Sisyphus answered. "Has he done this much?"

"Truthfully, this has been going on for several days." Shaka answered. "He has been going to the village closest to Sanctuary and won't return until it's after dark. I know that he does not meet with the Bronze Saints though."

Sisyphus turned back to the cliff where he had last seen his nephew, wondering what it was he was up to.

"Do you plan to follow him?" Asmita questioned.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to make sure that he was not causing trouble." he answered. "But I believe I do need to trust that Regulus will act properly."

"Are you saying that with a straight face?" Asmita asked with a knowing smile.

 _D**n Virgo's and their insight._ Sisyphus thought.

"Why not ask the Bronze Saints to follow him?" Shaka suggested. "Regulus will not suspect any of them if they go to the village."

"A tempting idea but I trust Regulus." Sisyphus replied as he continued to look over to the distance and not noticing the smirks from the Virgo men.

.

[]

.

"Tenma?"

Seiya looked up at the mention of his former name and spotted Sisyphus walking up the last steps to the front entrance of the Libra temple.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." the former Sagittarius said.

"Actually, I welcome the interruption." Seiya replied as he glared at the chess board before him and a smirking Shiryu on the other side.

"Still not fond of mind games, I see."

"I don't think I ever will like them no matter how many times I reincarnate." Seiya replied.

"Anyway, I came to see if either of you have seen Regulus."

"I saw him earlier." Shiryu answered as he moved his bishop. "He said he would be heading to the village for something. Said it was important but not what it was."

 _Still could just be simple matters._ Sisyphus thought. _Although I'm surprised that even Tenma and his friends don't know about it._

"Perhaps I'll catch him on his way back in then. Thank you both." he said and continued on his way.

As he walked brunette man continued to wonder what it was his nephew was up to. Sneaking off to the village, not informing anyone what it was he was doing, not returning until after dark...

He didn't want to admit it but the signs were pointing to a...girlfriend.

Sisyphus wasn't sure what to think of this. He hadn't given this possibility much thought back in their time because of the war. But now that they were in this new time and 'retired' as Gold saints with free time on their hands...

 _Could Regulus possibly be courting a young woman?_ Sisyphus thought. _Could that be why he has been sneaking off and not telling anyone?_

"Sisyphus, you look deep in thought."

Sisyphus looked up and spotted Degel a few feet away sitting on a rock with a book on his lap and his glasses in hand.

"You only look that way when you are concerned about something." the former Aquarius added. "Is something troubling you?"

"It may possbily be nothing but the way Regulus has been lately as I've heard from others...I'm not sure."

"Is it about his many visits to the nearby village?" Degel questioned.

"You know of this?"

"I do." Degel answered and shut his book. "I had seen him go there alone myself and questioned him about it. He claims that he was meeting someone he had met there. I assumed that this person is just a new friend."

"I would believe that as well but, from what I learned from others, I believe this may not just be a 'friend'."

"You believe there is more to it?" Degel asked.

"I do."

"You beleive that he is in relations with a young woman?"

"That is my top suspision." Sisyphus answered. "Which concerns me as I have never talked with Regulus about such things. There was really no need to when we were the Gold Saints preparing to go to war, as much as I hated to think that at the time."

"But it was true." Degel said. "And you were right. But now we have new lives and are living somewhat normally. Regulus is a young man now and is experiencing new things. I believe it would be best to speak to him about certain things before he lands himself in a situation he is unsure of."

Sisyphus didn't even want to think of what kind of situation Regulus might land himself in. He was ever bit as curious as a kitten and could be just as naive. Having spent half of his youth with his father and the other half alone and then under his uncle's guide, Regulus might not be sure of certain things.

The only time that Sisyphus even knew of Regulus having been friends with a girl his age was his very first mission as a Gold saint to protect Connor Lugh. From what the Sagittarius understood, they had become close friends during that short amount of time.

Deciding he couldn't stand it any longer, Sisyphus decided to go find his nephew. Luckily his coat was dark enough that he could keep in the shadows and not be noticed too easily.

The village wasn't very far from Sanctuary and it only took a few minutes for Sisyphus to get there. With the village being one of the few that managed to survive the tests of time, Sisyphus was familiar with the layout of the small town.

New things were present but most of it was still familiar.

Keeping his senses open, the former Sagittarius continued to look around for his nephew. Looking around corners of buildings and houses, down the streets and allies, toward the small market area...

That was when he heard laughter that he knew all too well. Following the sound, the tall brunette man came toward the local shops. He looked down a row and spotted his target.

Regulus standing halfway down the row with not one but _two_ young ladies. Still trying to believe that they are just friends, Sisyphus decided to continue to follow him.

For the next hour, Sisyphus believed that perhaps he had been wrong in his thoughts of thinking that Regulus was getting into uncertain situations.

Regulus and his two companions seemed to be gathering groceries and other supplies. The teen's uncle was about to call off his spying when he saw Regulus follow the two girls into a small house.

"You're going to follow him, right?" a voice asked from behind.

Sisyphus whirled around, ready to strike, and saw Kardia casually standing there with his trademark grin.

"What are you doing here?" Sisyphus demanded.

"You think you're the only one curious about what the kid is doing?" Kardia replied. "He's been acting a little different the past few days and I wanted to see why. Guess it's pretty clear now."

"You don't think..."

"He's a teenager, seems to be a hit with girls his age...It doesn't take someone as smart as Degel to figure it out, Sisyphus." Kardia replied. "I wonder if Regulus has...made relations."

Sisyphus felt his eyes widen at the thought and kicked himself even more for not having this talk with his nephew sooner. Even after their revival, he should have done this.

Regulus was a true genius when it came to battle, even more than all of the other Gold Saints, but when it came to simple things...

"I have to believe that he knows better." Sisyphus stated. "We should head back to Sanctuary before he knows we are here."

"In that case, I wonder if a litter of kittens will arrive in Sanctuary soon." the former Scorpio teased with a grin.

Sisyphus merely grabbed Kardia's arm and began to lead him away from the area.

The entire walk back to Sanctuary, Sisyphus had to constantly stop himself from turning around and running back to the village. Kardia's teasing was starting to get to him and he was fearful that it may come true.

The archer decided that he should speak with Shion to see if he could ease his mind. Perhaps even Shaka and Asmita could help him meditate to ease his nerves.

The walk up the stairs through the temples felt so much longer than it normally did but he and Kardia managed to get to the palace before the sun had completely gone down.

The building was quiet like it normally was but the throne room seemed to have life in it. Sisyphus spotted Shion in the room along with Asmita and Degel.

"Hello Sisyphus, Kardia." Shion greeted and the two knelt to their friend and pope. "You're arrival is most timely, Sisyphus."

"Oh?" he asked as he stood.

"I just recieved a notice from the leader of the village closest to Sanctuary. It concerns your nephew."

Sisyphus felt himself freeze at Shion's words.

Was it possible that Kardia's teasing had actually taken place and much earlier than they realized? What if the notice was from the father of one of those girls and now Sisyphus was called upon to arrange a wedding?

"Sorry I'm late." a voice brought Sisyphus out of his thoughts. He turned and spotted Regulus hurrying over.

His normal large smile present and his eyes shinning. Traits that had become favorable in the Sanctuary and Sisyphus wondered if he would have to crush those things if he heard his fears come to light.

The teen knelt to Shion before standing and smiling at the others.

"Regulus, I'm glad you could be here to hear this." Shion said and opened the scroll.

Sisyphus was sure that his heart was going to escape from his chest.

"The village leader wanted to invite all of us to the new building that was built in dedication to Athena. He wanted to help show the appretiation of Regulus helping to build it these last few days since some of the men of the village had fallen ill. Regulus also helped to gather healing herbs from a forest that the villagers are cautious to go to. Thanks to him gathering the herbs, the ill villagers have quickly recovered."

Shion lowered the scroll and looked over to Regulus.

"You've done excellent work, Regulus."

Regulus merely chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait, that's it?!" Kardia asked looking a little disappointed. "He's been sneaking off to help build a new temple?"

"Yes," Shion answered, somewhat confused at the former Scorpio's behavior.

Kardia huffed and crossed his arms.

"And here I believed it was to arrange a wedding with one of those girls he was courting."

"WHAT?!" Regulus exclaimed, his young face expressing embarrassment while turning red from the emotion he was showing.

"Face it kitten," Kardia replied as he continued to smirk. "The signs were pointing to you being involved with a woman and we were somewhat right."

Regulus faced his uncle who had a hand to his chest and looked to be both amused and ashamed. But he looked more relieved than anything. Like a great weight had been lifted from within him.

"You thought this as well?!" he questioned.

"I did." Sisyphus answered with a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Regulus."

"I can't believe all of you thought this." the teen exclaimed and crossed his arms. "I may be young but I'm not an idiot and I do happen to know more than any of you think I do."

"You're right, Regulus." Asmita said with an amused smile. "We did believe something without true confirmation and allowed a little demon's whisper to make us believe this more."

"Who are you calling a demon?" Kardia scoffed.

"The point being, we assumed things before getting to know from you. Our behavior was not befitting of former Gold Saints of Athena. We apologize." Degel said and bowed to the young teen then elbowing Kardia.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." the former Scorpio said with a bow of his own.

Regulus waited until the others were done with their apologies before looking straight at them again.

"Fine, I accept." he muttered.

"But who were those girls you were with?" Kardia asked.

"They're the granddaughters of the village doctor." Regulus answered. "When I brought back the herbs from the forest, they helped make the medicine to give to everyone who was sick. They invited me to dinner to show their thanks for going to a place that no one in the village dared to go to."

Sisyphus smiled as Regulus continued to explain how he became part of the involvment in helping build a new dedication to their goddess.

He couldn't believe that he suspected such things of his nephew and allowed Kardia's teasing to deepen his fears.

Regulus was right. He may be young but he was wiser and smarter than any of them gave him credit for.

Shion lightly chuckled at the situation before him.

He did admit that there were times when he too thought that Regulus was sometimes in over his head but, just as the Bronze Saints had done, Regulus had proved them all wrong.

Still, the former Aries saint couldn't wait to tell Dohko about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: MysticFantasy

.

.

 _Prompt submitted by_ SaintofStars

.

.

Albafica stood at the front entrance of the Pisces temple and admired the view as the rising sun cast its warm glow over Sanctuary. The sunlight chasing away the dark shadows of the night and starting a new day.

It was a wonderful view.

He soon spotted smoke coming from the chimney of the Capricorn temple and figured that Shura and El Cid were already up making the large breakfast they insisted on making for all the Gold saints this morning.

Looking down to his hand, the young saint smiled when he saw the gold ring glitter in the sunlight. Given to him and the other previous Gold saints by the young teen who revived them just over a year ago, Albafica found this item to be one of the greatest things to ever happen to him.

In the past, he had always kept his distance from everyone around him because he believed his poisonous blood would put their lives in danger. He knew it had caused others to believe that he was antisocial or that he thought so much of his beauty that he put himself above others.

Neither had been true but he wasn't surprised such things were said. While some of the Gold saints had been making the effort to get close to him, claiming they were not afraid of his toxic blood, he couldn't allow them to do that. He cared about them too much.

His self isolation was his gift to them.

Until the day they were revived and given these magical rings. Not only had they been allowed to stay in this time with their goddess and the current Gold saints but Albafica had been greatly surprised when he had learned that his ring neutralized the affects of his blood when he wore it.

Having been cautious at first, Albafica hadn't allowed himself to get too close to anyone right away but over time he became more comfortable and trusting of the rings magic.

Now he was able to be around anyone he wanted without the fear of putting their lives in danger.

It was wonderous!

Manigoldo had right away attempted to make a friendship with him and claimed that they already had a start on it because of their mission in Venice involving the Black Saints.

Now that he didn't have to keep himself away from anyone, Albafica had wanted to get to know the others better. It was amazing how different they all were but still similar in some ways.

One of the people that Albafica had gotten to know well was Pegasus Seiya. He hadn't gotten the chance to meet Pegasus Tenma in the past but he heard from those who had known him that Seiya was exactly like Tenma.

The former Pisces was impressed with the Pegasus saint and could see that everyone admired his legacy of being the saint to always reincarnate with Athena. Having witnessed a few of his training sessions, Albafica could see that he was indeed a powerful saint and had the potential to climb higher.

No doubt he would accomplish this along with Cygnus Hyoga, Dragon Shiryu and Phoenix Ikki. The four teens were well known to all in Sanctuary for not only fighting in the battles they had but also to one day inherit their mentor's positions as Gold Saints.

It was still amazing for Albafica to believe that Bronze saints had gone through such battles, against powerful enemies, and won. He had never heard or witnessed such power from any Bronze saint before so he was impressed to see that these young Bronze saints were changing things a bit.

Deciding he should ready himself for the breakfast, Albafica walked back into the Pisces temple and to his own room. He spotted Aphrodite's door still closed and guessed that the current Pisces was still sleeping.

Getting his 'beauty sleep' as Aphrodite phrased it. Keeping his appearance as glorious as possible.

Naturally, Aphrodite had tried to pass his beauty treatments and knowledge onto Albafica when they began living in the temple together. Claiming that their beauty as the Pisces saints should always shine and be second only to their goddess.

Although his beauty did gain him great admiration, Albafica wasn't as concerned about his appearance but he did humor Aphrodite every now and then. Plus, some of the treatments were very relaxing so he didn't mind them.

Upon entering his room, Albafica went to his bathroom and began to freshen up. His counter space held all sorts of care products neatly arranged and given to him by Aphrodite. Lotions, hair styling products, fragrances and other items that he never really used.

Luckily he didn't take as much time readying himself as Aphrodite did and was done within a few minutes. He tried to wake Aphrodite so he could get ready for the breakfast but the current Pisces claimed he would rise when he obtained his full beauty sleep requirment.

Deciding to let Aphrodite rest, Albafica began to make his way down the stairs to the Capricorn temple. Knowing Degel and Camus would already be in the next temple, Albafica walked through the cold temple without stopping.

Finally he came to the back entrance of the Capricorn temple and heard various voices from inside. The aroma of cooked food was easy to pick up and it awakened Albafica's appetite. Shura and El Cid were wonderful cooks and he enjoyed the dishes they would make that were native to their homelands.

"Good morning, Albafica."

The former Pisces smiled when the saints that had already arrived began to greet him. Naturally the ones to arrive early and on time were the saints of Sagittarius, Aquarius, Aries, Taurus, Leo, Libra and Gemini.

"I guess Aphrodite is still getting his beauty sleep?" Dohko asked with a grin.

"He is but I believe he will be up soon." Albafica answered.

"At least earlier than the ones still needing to arrive." Shura declared as he walked out of the kitchen and placed two baskets of biscuts on the table.

"The others will be lucky if we leave anything for them." Regulus teased.

"I'm surprised that you yourself are up this early, Regulus." Sisyphus said as he ruffled his nephew's hair and the others chuckled. The teen grinned and didn't argue, knowing his uncle was right. Unless he had to be or felt like it, he wasn't an early riser.

Albafica quietly sat himself on one of the couches along the wall behind the table. Normally he would ask if any help was needed but he knew that Shura and El Cid were particular with the meals they cooked.

But he supposed, as the two best cooks among the Gold saints, they could feel that way.

"Isn't this great?"

Albafica turned to the side when someone plopped down beside him and he spotted Manigoldo with a grin on his face.

"That you are up at such an early hour? I am amazed." Albafica replied with a smile.

"When Cid and Shura are cooking, I'll get up at whatever time they want." Manigoldo replied. "But I mean, isn't it great that you are around everyone without your fear of hurting them?"

Albafica smiled again.

"It is a grand feeling." he said. "I always wanted to become close to everyone but I did not want to hurt them because of my blood. Thanks to the magic of this ring, I can finally become friends with them."

"Just so long as I stay your _best_ friend." Manigoldo said with a smirk. "After that mission of ours in Venice, I should be your number one friend after all."

"Yes and I never did tell anyone about your run in with the children." Albafica replied.

"Those little brats." Manigoldo muttered. "But I do hope they were able to live good lives after we freed them from being used like that."

"I would like to believe they did." Albafica said.

"And it's just like I told you all those years ago. If you relaxed a little you would be happier."

"Yes, you were right. But all those years ago I did not have this glorious ring that neutralized my blood. I couldn't risk putting any of you in danger. I would never have been able to forgive myself."

Manigoldo clapped a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Now you don't have to worry about it and I can tell that you've become happier since you've been able to get close to everyone."

"You're right." Albafica agreed as El Cid called for everyone to take a seat at the table. "And you will still remain my closest friend."

"I'm going to make sure of that." Manigoldo declared proudly as they walked over to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: MysticFantasy

.

.

Regulus stood off to the side, watching as the Bronze saints interacted with their mentors as the teens offered assorted gifts and gratitude to the older men.

Today was a day he'd been told was a holiday known as Father's Day. A day celebrating father's or father figures.

With the Gold saints being the closest that the orphan Bronze saints had as father's, the teens were celebrating them as their father figures. It seemed the Gold saints were surprised but touched by the gestures.

The whole thing brought back memories to the former Leo saint.

He'd been so young when his father had died. Merely five years old. Although, compared to the Bronze saints who never knew their own father's, Regulus was lucky to have known his for those few years.

After his father had fallen in battle and he'd been alone for a short while, he'd been raised by his uncle until their own time came during the war against Hades. Now in this new time with new life...

Regulus wondered if he should partake in the holiday. Although he's sixteen and had been able to care for himself since he was young, his uncle was still very much his guardian and acted like a father figure to him.

The teen quietly snuck off and walked about aimlessly for a while as he thought this over. While he knows his uncle is not one for grand gestures, Regulus felt that he should do something.

After all, Sisyphus was his only family and he did help raise and guide him to become the Leo Gold Saint and the person he is. In many ways, Sisyphus reminded Regulus of his father.

Although they were half brothers and many claimed they weren't much alike, Regulus could see some traits between his uncle and father that they shared. They did look alike and both were strong of will and determination.

And he knew that Sisyphus had been trained by Ilias so that made them all the more similar to Regulus. In a way, he could see it that his late father's teaching had been passed to him by Sisyphus.

With that, Regulus made up his mind and decided that he should celebrate this day and honor his uncle as his father figure.

The only problem was that Regulus had no idea what to get as a gift to the former Sagittarius. Sisyphus was one of those people who was difficult to shop for. He was not materialistic and believed in possessing what was nessessary.

Granted he did have a few belongings that were wanted out of whimsy but that was still small in numbers. Even though they are retired as saints, Regulus knows that Sisyphus still held onto his duties as a saint.

Helping train those who wished to one day become saints, acting as an advisor under Athena, keeping up with his own training he had done during their own time...

Regulus felt he was in quite a stupor and guessed that his mind could clear up if he was in the forest. Being back amongst nature sometimes calmed him and cleared his mind far better than any meditation the two Virgo saints could get him to try.

Being quick on his feet, the teen quickly made his way to the small forest behind the Sanctuary. While it wasn't great in size like he was use to, it still held a great amount of trees, various plants and animals.

Once he entered the area, he right away felt a sort of peace wash over him. The cool breeze brushed his skin as he walked under the trees, the sound of birds filled his ears and the clear air filled his lungs with a sort of pure air that could only be present in a forest.

Having spent about half of his life in a forest, Regulus felt like they were another home to him. A place where his senses truly came alive and he could just be himself.

Coming to a small stream, he decided to sit for a while to see if any ideas could come to him.

But as before, he was in the dark about what would make a good present for his uncle. His thoughts continued to return to his uncle and father. The bond they must have shared as brother's after meeting when Sisyphus was a teenager, the guidance Ilias gave his younger brother when he became a saint in training, the hurt Sisyphus must have felt when he learned his older brother had fallen in battle...

"You seem lost in thought." a voice said to the distracted teen which caused him to snap out of his trance. He quickly jumped to his feet, his training telling him to expect an enemy, but spotted the former Aquarius saint sitting a few feet away.

"Sorry I scared you." Degel said with a small smile from where he sat on a tree stump with an open book on his lap.

"It's fine." Regulus said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I enjoy the calm and serenity that is present." Degel answered. "Something I am able to enjoy only a few times a week since Kardia and Milo continue to bring unpredictable matters upon many of us. Why are you here, Regulus?"

"You know what today is right?" the former Leo asked.

"The holiday known as Father's Day." Degel answered. "Although not all of our home countries celebrate it, I am aware that the Bronze saints are honoring their mentor's as their father figures. Is this why you look upset?"

"Well, I lost my father when I was young and then Sisyphus became my guardian. I want to honor Sisyphus today but I am unsure how to do it. I have no idea what I could offer as a present."

"Sisyphus is a difficult person to obtain a gift for." Degel said with a small smile. "The entire time that I have known him, he has only wanted to be a saint fulfilling his duties to Athena."

"Tell me about it." Regulus agreed as he leaned against a tree. "I keep trying to think of something but everytime I do...I just keep thinking about him and my father. I keep thinking about how Sisyphus must have felt when he realized his brother was gone or how he felt when they first met."

"I never had the honor of meeting your father but I can see that Sisyphus greatly admired him. Ilias was a great man and a role model saint. Although he hides it well, I can see that Sisyphus misses his brother dearly. But I believe having you present in his life eases that pain. From what I have been told, you look very much like your father."

Regulus smiled sadly.

"I think giving Sisyphus something to remind him of my father would be a desired gift but I'm afraid I do not have anything to offer. The only thing we both had to remember him was the Leo cloth. I admit that half the time I see Aioria in the Leo cloth I nearly mistake him for my father."

"Perhaps there is another way." Degel said as he closed his book and stood. "I believe I have an idea that you would enjoy."

Regulus looked at the former Aquarius with curious eyes, wondering what it was he was talking about.

.

[]

.

Sisyphus quietly walked out of the dinning hall as the small celebration continued. The young Bronze saints continued to show their mentor's gratitude and admiration, celebrating them as the father's they never had.

The former Sagittarius admired how the Bronze saints were giving such an honor to their mentor's. The Gold saints were, in a way, like father's the their pupils. Teaching them important life matters and lessons as saints. Being there for them for whatever the teens might need them for.

He himself had experienced what it was like to never know his own father when he was young. Then he gained a role model in the form of his older half brother Ilias. Sisyphus greatly admired his brother and everything he had done for him. Both in the ways of life and the ways of a saint.

As much as he missed his brother, Sisyphus could only wonder how Regulus felt. The poor boy had still been very young when his father died at the hands of the Wyvern judge and had witnessed it take place.

Sisyphus remembered the day he found Regulus. All alone in the forest with only the Leo cloth and a single grave as the only things left of his father. He remembered the sad look in the child's eyes and his determination to protect the golden cloth from anyone he believed wanted to steal it.

While Sisyphus had done his best to raise and guide Regulus, he knew that he could never take his brother's place in his life. He only hoped that he had done the best he could for the teen.

"Sisyphus!"

The said man whirled around to see his nephew hurrying over to him with what looked to be a picture frame in his arms. The picture blocked by a large red bow, preventing it from being seen.

"Regulus?"

The teen stopped a few feet away as he caught his breath, holding onto the item as if for dear life. After a moment, Regulus stood straight and faced his uncle.

"I...have something for you." he said as he held the gift out toward the older man.

"What's this for?" Sisyphus asked curiously as he took the item and held it for a moment.

"Well...since today is Father's Day...I thought I could get you a gift. To show how much I appreciate everything you did for me during our time and now. After dad died, you were there for me and taught me everything that made me the person I am now and everything that made me the Leo saint. I had some help to get this but I thought you might like it."

With that, Sisyphus looked down at the frame in his hand and removed the bow. Upon seeing what had been covered by the bow, the archer lightly gasped.

His eyes absored the sight of a drawn sketch of three figures. Himself, Regulus and, his late brother, Ilias. All three were clad in their gold cloths and Sisyphus couldn't help but admire how the artist had perfectly captured Ilias.

He looked exactly as Sisyphus had last seen him.

Sisyphus felt a stinging feeling in his eyes and realized he had tears forming. With a small shuddered breath, he was able to keep the tears at bay.

"Regulus," he said softly with a small smile. "This is...This is a wonderful gift. Possibly one of the greatest I've ever recieved. I'm very touched by this."

Regulus smiled.

"Ever since I found you and you came to Sanctuary with me, I was never sure if I was doing everything I could for you. Often times I wondered if I was letting you grow in a way that your father would be pleased with. More often I wondered if you were ever happy."

"Of course I was and still am." Regulus stated. "I know my father would be happy to have known I once wore the Leo cloth and that if anyone was to be my guardian it was you. You taught me everything I needed to be the Leo saint and that helped me avenge him in my fight against Rhadamanthys."

"And you pushed your power to greater limits by performing a technique that no one else has done before or since. A very impressive matter. I'm very happy with how you led your life as the Leo saint and now that you're able to live freely. Anytime that you wish to come see this picture or if you want to hear about your father, do not hesitate to do so."

Regulus smiled and suddenly embraced his uncle. Sisyphus was slightly surprised at the moment but quickly overcame it and returned the gesture. He savored the embrace as Regulus never really expressed himself in such a way.

He felt so relieved that Regulus said he had been raised well and that he was happy with the life he had in their time and in this current time. It made him feel on top of the world to know that his nephew says he had both learned and been raised well by his uncle.

 _I can only hope that Ilias is happy that his son is happy._ Sisyphus thought.

A gentle and cool breeze brushed against his cheek. Sisyphus glanced up and his eyes widened at what he saw. Believing that he was seeing things or perhaps he missed his brother so greatly that it was what caused the sight before him.

For in the distance, with a happy and proud smile, stood his brother as he watched the two with gentle eyes filled with affection.

 _"Thank you, Sisyphus."_

Sisyphus felt the tears he'd been holding back finally surface and stream down his cheeks. He blinked in an attempt to slow his tears and when he opened his eyes again, Ilias was gone.

Seemingly carried away with the wind and back to the nature that he so loved.

Still shedding tears but smiling happily, Sisyphus returned to embracing his nephew. His only remaining family and last piece of his brother still left in this world.

And Sisyphus would do everything to protect and care for Regulus for as long as he lived.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Flu

By: MysticFantasy

.

A/N: _Thought I would write a chapter relating to the serious flu cases going around in my state of Texas and many other states. Anyone who has caught the flu, I hope you feel better soon._

.

.

"I have never seen the flu spread so fast or affect so many people at once." Aiolos said as he and Sisyphus stood at the entrance of the Sagittarius temple.

"Neither have I." Sisyphus agreed. "Nearly half of the population in Sanctuary has become ill."

"Still, we can take comfort that it only lasts a few days." Aiolos said.

"Yes and I am relieved that Lady Athena agreed to stay in the palace so she does not become ill." Sisyphus said.

"It was not easy to get her to agree but I think she is taking comfort knowing that the doctor's are checking on everyone who is sick and a steady supply of medicine has been brought to Sanctuary." Aiolos added. "Speaking of, I should probably go check to see if Aioria has caught it yet."

"I'll go with you. I know that Regulus has caught it and he does tend to sleepwalk if he is under a high fever. For an odd reason, he tends to head to the roses behind the Pisces temple when he does."

"Has he ever gotten close to them?" Aiolos asked curiously as they began their decent down the long stairway.

"He has. Twice Albafica had managed to catch him before he's walked into the roses. I'm still not clear as to how he fell under such fevers or why he felt he needed to go to the poisonous roses. I'm just glad that he was stopped before he got too close to them."

"If his fevers were that serious it's possible that he was not thinking clearly." Aiolos suggested.

"That is the best explaination I could think of as well." Sisyphus said. "Hopefully it will not happen again."

The two archers were able to reach the Leo temple quickly since the guardians of the temples they passed were either out helping with all those who became ill or were isolating themselves in fear of falling into such a state themselves.

The Leo temple was quiet as the two entered until Aiolos clearly heard the sound of coughing and right away hurried to the kitchen where he quickly spotted his younger brother with his hand over his mouth.

"Aiolos?" Aioria questioned when he spotted his brother who hurried over to him.

"Aioria, are you alright?" Aiolos questioned.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Are you sure you have not caught the flu?" Sisyphus asked.

"I...I don't think I have."

"Aioria, I heard you coughing and you do look a little pale and tired. I think you should lie down and rest in case you are in the beginning stage of the flu." Aiolos advised.

"I'm fine, brother. I just..." Aioria didn't finish his sentence as he seemed to become light headed and swayed a bit.

Aiolos quickly steadied his brother.

"That's enough." Aiolos stated. "You're going to rest. I won't hear any argument about it."

Sisyphus lightly smiled as he watched the two move out of the kitchen and towards Aioria's bedroom. It brought back fond memories of a time when he had been young and become ill once while in his brother's care.

Like Aioria, Sisyphus hadn't wanted to trouble or worry his older brother. He hadn't wanted Ilias to think poorly of him and had remained silent about his condition. But Ilias had been able to see that his little brother wasn't feeling well and insisted that he rest.

Throughout the time that Ilias had cared for him while he had been sick, Sisyphus could tell that his brother hadn't thought any less of him and was concerned about his well being.

Seeing the brotherly bond between Aiolos and Aioria reminded Sisyphus of the bond he had with his brother and it made him smile at the memory.

Turning toward another room, Sisyphus allowed himself to push back the memory of his late brother to return to the reason he came to the Leo temple.

Sisyphus quietly walked into the dimly lit room, trying not to make too much noise as he entered. The window shutters were closed and very little sunlight was flowing through the cracks of the wood.

The older man walked over to the bed and looked down at its occupant. He frowned as he watched his nephew sleep and could easily hear his labored breathing.

Seeing Regulus like this was so strange for Sisyphus. He was so use to seeing his nephew up and about, going anywhere he wished with all the energy of any adventerous teen with that never ending smile on his face. Seeing him confined to his bed with an illness was upsetting.

Placing a gentle hand on the teen's forehead, Sisiyphus could feel the heat of the fever. He began to wonder if Regulus would indeed sleepwalk like he tended to do when under a bad fever.

When it had happened the first two times after he had come to the Sanctuary during their time, Sisyphus already knew that high fevers could cause some people to become delerious and do or say things they normally didn't.

He could understand the fever being the reason that Regulus would sleepwalk but he never could figure out why Regulus only seemed to head for the rose path behind the Pisces temple.

Even under a bad fever, he was sure that Regulus knew that the roses were extremely deadly to everyone who came into contact with them with the only exceptions being Athena and the guardians of the Pisces temple.

Quietly, Sisyphus left the room and went into the kitchen to get a basin of water and a clean wash cloth. Going back to his nephew's room, he dampened the cloth, rang out the extra water and placed it on Regulus' forehead in hopes that it would help.

Since being in this new time he had learned about advancements made in just about every field known. He had indulged himself in learning all of the new wonders. Combat, culinary dishes, archery and especially medical knowledge.

Thanks to the advances in medicine, Sisyphus knew better methods and remedies that could help Regulus during such a time.

Knowing it would be a while before one of the Sanctuary doctor's made their way to the twelve temples to check on the Gold saints, Sisyphus decided it would be best for him to keep an eye on his nephew in case he needed him.

At the very least, he could catch Regulus in case he did end up sleep walking and tried to head for the rose path.

Unsure of when Regulus had last eaten, Sisyphus believed that it would be good to get the teen to eat something. Being on an empty stomach and low on energy would not be a good combination while fighting the flu.

Quietly, Sisyphus left the room and went into the kitchen where he spotted Aiolos who seemed to have had the same idea he did as he was filling a stew pot with water.

"How is Aioria?" Sisyphus asked as he got a small basket and gathered a few vegetables.

"I believe he has caught the flu but it is still in the early stages." Aiolos answered as he placed the pot of water onto the iron hook and placed it in the stone fireplace. "I believe if he rests now it will pass quickly. How is Regulus?"

"He has a high fever and it seems to have him sleeping heavily." Sisyphus answered. "Such rest could help him recover quicker but he will need to eat to keep up his strength."

"I was telling Aioria the same." Aiolos said as he lit a fire. "Of course he insists that he is fine and does not need to be cared for but at the same time he knows that I will not leave him."

Sisyphus smiled.

Over the year since the past Gold saints had been revived, he had quickly learned that Aioria was not the type to admit when he was sick or hurt or ask for help. Most likely a result of the thirteen years he had spent trying to earn his own name and be known as someone other than the younger brother of a 'traitor'.

Sisyphus had felt shocked and upset upon hearing the history of how Aiolos had saved Athena when she'd been an infant. The story between Athena, Aiolos and Saga had been heartbreaking and almost like a story from a book.

Sisyphus had found it difficult to believe at first but after hearing the battles the Bronze saints had gone through he finally believed it. He admired how Saga had been so willingly to make amends to everyone his evil personality had wronged. Athena and Aiolos the most.

And both Athena and Aiolos had forgiven him without hesitation. They were all on good terms like the events had never happened and Sisyphus was impressed by them all.

He wasn't sure what he would have done if he had been in Aioria's position when the situation had taken place. He wasn't sure he could ever believe that his older brother was a traitor.

But everything had been cleared and the bond between the two brother's was stronger than ever. Although he had heard Aioria claim that Aiolos did still treat him like a little kid.

Although to be fair, Aiolos had last seen his brother when he'd been little so it was probably just a process for him to remember Aioria was now a grown man.

Unless he was already use to it and was just doing it to tease his little brother.

Making the meal for the two Leo's was quick for the two archers and both took small servings to the two when it was done.

As expected, Regulus was still sound asleep when Sisyphus returned to his room. After placing the tray of food on the nightstand, Sisyphus turned to the teen.

"Regulus." he said softly as he gently shook the teen's shoulder. "Regulus, wake up."

The young Leo stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before looking up to the man standing next to him.

"Regulus, I know you're tired but I think it would be best for you to eat something." Sisyphus explained.

Regulus merely looked at him with a dazed look, almost like he was trying to figure out who was talking to him.

"Can you sit up?" Sisyphus asked but recieved no answer. Just as he was about to help his nephew, Regulus spoke.

"Father?"

Sisyphus felt his breath still and his body freeze.

"Father, you're here." Regulus said a little more clearly with a tired smile as he weakly grasped Sisyphus' hand. "Did you finish your mediation by the river?"

Sisyphus felt his knees grow weak but he managed to regain his strength and steady himself as he realized what was going on.

The fever was causing Regulus to believe that he was seeing his father instead of his uncle. The resemblance between Sisyphus and Ilias was hard to miss and with a foggy mind Regulus was sure to see his father.

"Father, I feel so tired." Regulus said as he shut his eyes.

Snapping out of his shock, Sisyphus knew he had to comfort Regulus and most likely play along with his fever induced delusion.

"You're sick right now." Sisyphus said. "You have a high fever and your body is doing everything it can to fight it."

"How did I get sick?" Regulus asked.

"It's just a flu. Many others have it as well. You just need to rest. Right now you should eat. It'll give your body strength to overcome this illness." Sisyphus answered.

Regulus nodded and attempted to sit up on his own but it was easy to see that he didn't have the energy or strength to do it alone. Sisyphus helped him to sit leaning against his pillows and watched as Regulus began to eat the stew.

As he sat and watched, he still couldn't help the shock he felt at being mistaken for his brother.

Sisyphus hadn't really thought he and Ilias shared much of a resemblance, mostly because they were half brother's, but there were some who claimed they did look very much alike. It was true enough that when Sisyphus had been young that he hadn't shared much resemblance with Ilias but as he grew a resemblance had begun to show more and more.

With Regulus not thinking clearly from the fever, it was possible that he could easily mistake his uncle for his father.

After Regulus had managed to eat a little more than half of the stew, Sisyphus gave him some medicine and water and allowed him to go back to sleep.

Gathering the dirty dishes, Sisyphus quietly left the room and went to the kitchen to clean the dishes and put away the remaining stew.

The entire time he was cleaning the kitchen, Sisyphus had his mind on Regulus and wondered if it was a good idea to allow Regulus to continue to believe his father was here with him.

The idea of Ilias taking care of him was probably bringing Regulus some comfort and Sisyphus would hate it if he took that away from him.

Regulus had been so young when Ilias had died and this was as close as he would ever get to seeing his father again. Even if it was due to being under a bad fever.

With a light sigh, Sisyphus decided that he couldn't take this from Regulus. It would be too heartbreaking and he would feel guilty if he had to bring the teen back to reality.

Just for this short time, he would allow Regulus to believe that his father was back.

.

[]

.

Several days had passed and the flu's grasp on those in Sanctuary was beginning to vanish. Many who had caught the illness were either in the last stage of it or back on their feet feeling normal again.

Due to the wide spread of the flu in Sanctuary, Athena had requested that no one should go in or out of the sacred grounds until it looked like things were getting better. Now that everyone was starting to feel better the ways into and out of Sanctuary were open again.

Even the Bronze saints had been asked not to return so they would not become sick like everyone else had. Now that they were allowed back they were helping out anyone who was still on the last leg of the flu.

In the Leo temple, Aioria was insisting that he was completely better but was still confined to his bed for another day by his brother who claimed he should have the extra rest just in case.

The current Leo saint was flustered that Aiolos was treating him like a child but at the same time he did secretly admit that he enjoyed it. Having missed out on thirteen years of brotherhood, Aioria never knew what it was like to have been sick and have his brother care for him.

Even though it felt strange for it to happen while he was an adult, he did admit that it was an experience he wouldn't take back.

In another room of the fifth house, the former Leo saint was going through the same insisting that he was fine but being told he should continue to rest.

"Here. Keep your fluids up." Sisyphus advised as he handed the teen the glass of water.

"I'm fine, uncle. Do I really need to stay in bed longer?" Regulus asked as he took the glass.

"At least until tomorrow." Sisyphus said as he sat on a chair next to the bed. "You had a pretty bad fever for several days and it was sure to have worn you out a bit."

"Did I sleepwalk again?" Regulus asked curiously before he took a few sips of the water.

"No, I was here most of the time just in case you did but you did not." Sisyphus answered.

"I'm amazed I didn't with such a bad fever." Regulus said as he stared at the glass in his hand. "Did I do anything else?"

Sisyphus remained silent as he wondered if he should tell Regulus that he believed his uncle to be his father the entire time he'd been sick.

Even though it brought Regulus such joy to believe his father was at his side, there was the chance that the teen didn't even remember because his fever had been so high. But Sisyphus knew that he had to tell him the truth now that he was better. He just hoped that Regulus wouldn't be upset.

"Well, you did mistake me for your father nearly the entire time."

Regulus looked to be surprised but at the same time he didn't. Like he seemed to remember this.

"I thought I had just dreamt that." he said softly.

"You remember?" Sisyphus asked in surprise.

Regulus nodded.

"I thought I was just dreaming that my father was here with me. I remember he took care of me when I was little and I got sick from playing in the rain. I guess the fever was making me see things unclearly and I thought you were him. You do look like my dad."

Sisyphus lightly smiled.

"If it brought you some comfort, I can understand." he said. "I had been told a few times that Ilias and I didn't share much of a resemblance. I believed it for a while until I was a little older and then a resemblance could be seen more clearly. I also came to believe that Ilias is the reason you tend to go towards the roses behind the Pisces temple when you have such a fever. It is the closest patch of nature within Sanctuary itself and it was an area that did bring you comfort."

"I think you're right." Regulus agreed. "With such fevers I'm not sure if I would even remember the roses were poisonous. I'm just glad that Albafica was able to catch me in time the two times I did head that way."

"Perhaps we can make a small garden behind the Leo temple in case you get in such a state again. This way it'll be closer and you won't be in any danger." Sisyphus suggested.

"That's a great idea." Regulus exclaimed. "There's plenty of space behind the temple to add a few trees and plants and I've been wanting to speak with Aioria about it as well."

"Well, it may be another day before you get the chance." Sisyphus said with a smile. "Aioria is getting the same treatment from Aiolos that you are getting from me. But I'm sure that he would like the idea as well. Perhaps we can all have mediations there and you can show us how to speak with the Earth."

Regulus lightly chuckled.

"It took me a while to do that but I bet the rest of you will get it quicker."

Sisyphus smiled again before standing.

"I'll go get you something to eat. Now that you're better I'll bring you a bigger lunch."

The archer turned to leave and made it to the door before his nephew spoke.

"Sisyphus."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything." Regulus said with a warm smile. "I really appreciate it."

Sisyphus smiled at the teen and saw a reflection of Ilias in the smile he was recieving. He missed his brother dearly but as long as he had Regulus there would always be a part of Ilias close by.


End file.
